


The Gladiator~Raphael x Reader

by Jaycon_Creationz



Category: TMNT 2014/16 - Fandom
Genre: Action, Drama, F/M, Fanfiction, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 15:19:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11603334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaycon_Creationz/pseuds/Jaycon_Creationz
Summary: After the loss of their father, Raphael became severely dangerous to be around. The new King, Leonardo, didn't know what to do about his next-to-be-king brother and asked his father's spirit for guidance. As punishment, Hamato Yoshi casted a spell on his short tempered son, turning him into a mutant turtle. Now, Raphael fights in the kingdom's arena, earning the name 'The Gladiator'. Though Raphael thinks he will no longer be human again, Yoshi has told Leonardo and his younger two sons that if someone can defeat The Gladiator, he or she will break Raphael from his curse.Any guesses on who defeats The Gladiator? (Y/N). Yup, (Y/N) not only defeats Raphael from the curse... but, unintentionally, wins his heart.





	1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Ok, before we can begin, I would like you to know a few things;**

**1) The TMNT are NOT turtles, they're human**

**2) They don't refer to their dad as 'Splinter' or 'Master Splinter' but they ~~do~~ did refer to their dad as 'Sensei'**

**3) They aren't exactly ninjas... They do know how to fight. They just don't go out at night and stuff, they have nightly soldiers that are out, guarding the Hamato Kingdom**

**4) They're 21 while th **eir dad is 43****

**5) You are 20**

**6) If you haven't read the summary/description and/or haven't guess yet, yes, they're royalty**

 

**I believe that's it... Welp... on with the story!!**

**~~~**

 

As the small rain drops fell from the sky and onto the now deceased king's sons' skins, Leonardo decided it was time to leave his father's grave and return back to the [Hamato Kingdom.](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/fe/2a/e6/fe2ae69c7e317dd2e9b2d51f4a476697.jpg)

~

"This is your fault, Leo!" The green-eyed male shouted.

But of course it was his fault, wasn't it always?

"You just  _had_ to be a goody-two-shoes and do  _exactly_ what he said! Without even thinking it was the slightest, even just slightly, a stupid plan! You were the only one who father's plan and yet you still did nothing!"

Turning around, Leonardo faced his angry brother. Turning towards his youngest brothers, he nicely asked for them to leave, for he wanted to speak to Raphael in private.

Reluctantly, the two younger brothers nodded once and headed up the [beautiful, large, staircase](http://trypticon.org/trips/japan-2010/fate/einzbern%20castle%20-%20staircase.png) to their rooms.

"Come," Leonardo said gently, making his way towards the library. Raphael only scoffed and crossed his arms. "Just 'cause you are officially king now doesn't mean you can order me around like your little servant."

Smiling softly, Leonardo stopped and turned his side, looking at Raphael. "You are not a servant. You are my brother and next-to-be-king and I shall treat you as so. However, father firmly implied that if you don't handle your temper, you will be unfit to rule the Hamato Kingdom."

Taken back by his beginning words, Raphael looked at his brother and uncrossed his arms with a sigh. "Alright, alright!" He yelled, walking towards Leonardo. "But don't give me and of that sappy stuff." Raphael said, holding his index finger up as if he wanted to make sure his saying was most precisely clear.

With a small chuckle, Leonardo led his younger brother to the library. 

~

  
"Okay... we are here because?" Raphael asked, a bit impatient. Leonardo paid no attention to Raphael's impatience, for he was occupied by the search for a certain book he would like to show to his brother. "Ah, here it is." Leonardo smiled to himself, making Raphael utterly confused.

Leonardo gestured his brother to a table and sat down, opening the book. "If you expect me to read, give it up." Raphael said, warning his brother that he wasn't going to read as he made his way towards the table, sitting down.

"No, no, no." Leonardo said a bit humorously as he turned a couple pages. "Look, it says here that each fallen member of a family's bloodline will have their spirit live until another member of that bloodline passes. However, we must have the Spirit Ball..."

"And we have that, right?!" Raphael anxiously asked, but Leonardo couldn't tell him the truth. His dad clearly instructed not to tell Raphael. Leonardo had no choice.

Sighing, he shook his head. "No... we don't..." 

"Well then how do we get one?!" Raphael raised his voice, becoming a bit angry. For he just figured out that he potentially  _could_ talktohisfather. Now, he  _can't_...

"Uh, it's somewhere in here... I'll find it. Get some rest..." Leonardo said a bit nervously as he flipped some pages, attempting to look like he was searching for the Spirit Ball.

With a sigh, Raphael nodded and quietly walked up the staircase, up to his room.

~

Smiling softly, the new king quietly walked passed his brothers' rooms, making sure they were peacefully asleep. Chuckling softly, he walked into his youngest brother's room, seeing his legs and his left arm hanging off his bed. 

Gently placing his hand on Michelangelo's back, Leonardo lifted his brother up and used his other hand to lift the blanket up and set his brother down. After Leonardo made sure his sibling was comfortable, he gently draped the blanket over him, softly ruffling his hair. 

Quietly exiting Michelangelo's room, Leonardo took a few more seconds to make sure his brothers were ok. After confirming they were, Leonardo walked into what used to me his father's room, and sighed softly. Walking to a corner of the bedroom, he pulled the hidden lever his father showed him a couple months back.

Once the lever was pulled, the walls opened, leading into a passage way with a small, wide hallway that lead into what seemed like a round room. Focusing on the blue, glass ball set on top of an altar, Leonardo walked towards it. The ball seemed to glow, giving the room a somewhat of a spiritual vibe.

"Father," Leonardo spoke gently. "I... I seek your guidance. I know Raphael is upset about the incident, but once again he has brought up the fact that's it's my fault you passed..." He sighed, waiting for an answer. When he didn't receive one, he continued.

"I know you say it isn't my fault, but Raph just keeps getting more and more angrier as each day goes by. He is scaring Mikey. I am scared for my brothers' safety... All three of them." Leonardo shut his eyes and looked down. Just as he was about to leave, a familiar voice called out to him.

"Leonardo," The voice spoke. Even though the voice was a little more deep, Leonardo knew exactly who's voice it was.

His father's. 

"Father..." Leonardo smiled, but it soon faded as he remembered why he came here.

"Dad... how do you suppose we deal with Raphael."

"I." Hamato Yoshi corrected his son.

"What?" Leonardo asked in confusion.

"I. You. _You_   need to understand how to deal with  _your_  acquaintances in  _your_  kindom." Leonardo's father concluded.

Leonardo thought for a bit, taking in the understanding that he couldn't go to his father for help on these types of things. "Y-Yes father..." He replied a little shaky.

"However," Yoshi continued, "Raphael's rant has gone about this long enough."

"So how do you suppose we... _I_  deal with this?" Leonardo asked.

**~~~**

**A/N: Ooookay XD I dont really know where I was going with this.. Its kinda meant to be a Beauty and the Beast themed because of Raph turning into a 'beast' which happens to be a turtle in this case... ANYWAY! I hope this is going to be somewhat interesting... '-_- Sorry for any spelling or grammar errors! >~<**


	2. Cursed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leonardo has a talk with his father and he is told Raphael has to be changed

Leonardo's POV 

Hearing the birds softly chirping from outside, I arose from my bed and opened my eyes. Looking around, I realized I wasn't in my room. It was Father's.

Groaning softly in frustration, I still can't get over the fact that he's gone. Even after three weeks of his death, I can't get over it and I know it's holding me back. My brothers can see it too...

It's been two weeks since I told Raph about the Spirit Ball and that if we can get it, we can talk to Dad. I feel guilty. I hate lying to him or any member of the family.

Getting out of bed, I dressed myself and fixed my bed back up. With a yawn, I opened my door and began to walk into the kitchen. 

"Good morning Le-," I turned my head towards the sound of the voice. It was the chef, Rose, and I was always so thankful for her. I opened my mouth to return the greeting, but she said something before me. "Apologies. Good morning, King Hamato." She bowed. My facial expression saddened. I never really enjoyed the fact that Rose felt like she needed to refer to me with my title. 

"Uh, just Leo is fine, as usual." I smiled softly. She smiled softly as well and nodded once before setting my plate down with my breakfast on it. "How is Raphael?" She asked as she poured orange juice into my cup.

"He is doing... well. He's still hurt by the incident. Not that Mikey or Donnie and I aren't, just... Raph-" Rose giggled, making me stop my sentence and looking up at her. She set my cup down next to my plate, her smile now full. "King Ha-... Leo," she corrected, making me smile brightly, "I know how Raphael can be. I've known you four for your whole lives." I chuckled softly. "Right." I said then began to eat, my brothers soon joining in.

~

It was now mid-day, noon. I couldn't help but notice something different about my short-tempered brother. He seems... distant. He didn't say much at breakfast, basically said nothing at lunch. I know it's because of the Spirit Ball. I oh so desperately want to tell him we have it, but I could never disobey Father. Even when he told me about his plan in defeating the Orukos...

I knew he wasn't going to make it, it was a stupid plan, yes, but he only did it to protect us.

Raph was right. I am a goody-two-shoes and I should've done  _something!_  I did not. I obeyed. Without question. Without hesitation. I  **let**  my father commit suicide for me, for my brothers. At least, in Raph's words that's what I did...

~

"Leo! Donnie said I came from a stork! Ya know, the bird. Is that true?" Mikey shouted as he ran down the staircase, down the halls, into the kitchen, and plopped down on the chair beside me at the table. 

I sighed, Father gave us  _that_  talk when we were all 12, maybe 13. Well, I guess I shouldn't say all. Mikey didn't get it. He was too childish and innocent, which he still is. It's pretty hard to believe he's 21 and still doesn't know about the 'love making.'

I guess since Dad is no longer here to tell, I'm gonna have to 'Father-Up' and tell him. Looking at my youngest brother with an open mouth getting ready to tell him the truth, my mouth closed and I paused. There is absolutely no way I'm ruining my baby brother's innocence. "Uh, yes! Well, we don't actually come from storks, but they bring us to our families..." I said, trying to sound as convincing as possible. Apparently he believed it, because he smiled and said 'Ok' before running back up to his room.

I chuckled softly and put my dishes away, heading up to my room.

~

"Night, bros!!!" Mikey shouted loudly from inside his room. There was no reply, probably because the other two actually wanted to sleep and they weren't on a sugar high all the time.

Sighing with a small smile, I headed into my room. I changed out of my clothes into ones that were comfortable to sleep in. Just as I picked up my covers to slip into my bed, there was an agonizing shout from Raph's room.

He didn't seem angry. If anything, he seemed... scared? No. Raphael did get scared, yes, but he would never give it away.

I raced out of my room and quickly ran to Raph's room. When I got there, Mikey and Donnie were already there, their eyes widened. I looked into Raph's room.

My stomach churning, my head spinning, my knees buckling, shaking a bit. My eyes, too, widened as well. The bed was shattered, parts of the wall were broken.

In the middle of the room, under all the splinters of the bed and parts of the wall, there lied a green beast. It was breathing heavily. It weakly looked up at my two youngest brothers and I.

"L-Leo..." It breathed out breathlessly.  _He_. _He_  breathed out breathlessly. His gruff voice rang in my ears, even though it was low and weak. A voice I knew all too well...

"RAPH?!"


	3. Colosseum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raphael is given a place to let loose his anger

Leonardo's POV

"Raph...?" I spoke softly as I entered the dungeon with a plate of food.

" _What_?!" Replied a sharp, angry voice. 

"I... I have food. Are you hungry?" 

" _No!_ " He hissed.

I sighed.

Another failed attempt. It has been about two weeks or so since my brother became this beastly turtle. He doesn't really eat, but when he does, it's not very much. I'm surprised that he's still strong. I mean, Raphael always looked the part and he was strong. Donnie thinks that because of his 'mutated' self, as Don calls it, he can last longer. 

"Raph? I know you aren't going to eat, but please just listen to me. You have-"

"I have to what?!" Raph interrupted. 

He turned around, facing me and gripping onto the bars of the steal gate that separated us. His emerald green eyes, gone. They've been replaced with a pair of golden ones.

"You've always been telling me what to do. I don't wanna listen to you any more! Just because you're the oldest doesn't mean you can keep telling me what to do!" He snapped, breathing heavily. 

"I know you don't, but you need to calm down. First you were upset because he passed away. Now you're upset because of this. I'm sorry you are like this and I don't know why you-" 

Pause.

This was the curse, wasn't it? 

I closed my eyes and let out a slow breath. I opened my eyes once more, facing my turtle brother. "You need to figure out how to control your anger... and I know how you can blow some of it off."

Raph crossed his arms and scoffed. At least all of his personality was still there. 

"Yeah, me too, but ya don't like it." He rolled his eyes and turned away. I let out a shaky breath. "You are still you. Mentally, emotionally. Physically is a different story. I don't know how this new body of yours works, so if it means letting you fight ruthlessly," I paused for a moment, rethinking it all, "so be it."

Raph glanced at me before fully turning around. He didn't look as mad as he was a couple seconds ago...

"Yeah? Well, I know ya aren't gonna let me go around fighting off idiots. So, where?" I sighed softly, slightly clenching my hands together. Turning them into fists as they rested upon my sides. "The Colosseum." I breathed out, unclenching my fists.

I glanced up at his golden eyes. It was safe. I unlocked his cell door and leg him out. We never really had much use for it, up until now.

~

"I'll tell the guards to simply knock out our enemies and bring them here. We'll bring them to you." I informed my brother once we stepped foot into the fighting grounds. 

Smirking, he nodded as a reply, looking over the Colosseum in awe. "Sounds good to me."

I'm sure it did. To me, no. My brother is this giant turtle with a bigger temper. I know Father is only doing this so he'll learn his lesson, but there must be some way to undo it. Right?

Yeah...

_Right._

**~~~**

**A/N: Sorry bout the short chapter guys**


	4. Reality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leonardo realizes what actually needs to be done with his turtle brother, and it isn't pretty

Michelangelo's POV

I took in a deep breath. "RAAAAAAAAAAPH!!!" I shouted at the top of my lungs once I was in the Colosseum. Leo had told me that to calm Raph down, we had to let him fight the baddies the guards got. Like, pow pow, no mercy fighting. Not like, pow pow, Leo telling Raph to have mercy. NNNNNNOPE! This is all Raph!

"What do ya want?! And why do ya gotta be so  _LOUD?!_ " 

I jumped at the sudden thick, loud voice behind me of my big bro. I turned around and faced him. "Duh! I have your stress balls! Er- stress boddies!" I lightly yanked on the chain that was in my left hand.

Due to my yank, the semi-unconscious bad guys all bumped into eachother, for they were a little groggy. The guards had beaten them just enough for them to feel weak last night and because they hadn't got any medical attention, they were still off. 

"K. Thanks!" Raph said quickly and took he chain. Eager much... "Alright, adios, Raphio! I gotta beat my high score!" I fist bumped into the air and ran out of Raph's battle grounds. As soon as I exited, I heard the shouts of agonizing pain but, not from Raph. From the baddies...

I shivered a bit and speed walked into the house, castle, whatever! It's my home, there.

~

"Rose, Rose, Roseee!" I ran into the kitchen when it was exactly noon. "Guess what time it is~?" I said in a sing-song voice. I smiled brightly as I sat on the bar stool. 

Rose slid the plate across the table, to me. I looked at my pizza with the toppings off jelly beans, chocolate, sprinkles, and a few jalapeños. Every day, at exactly noon, my amazing, special pizza is made by Rose. I licked my lips, beginning to drool.

I heard Rose giggle, making me look up at her. She had beautiful brown eyes with blonde hair that went to a little above her mid-back. Though, of course, it was up in a high, nice bun since she had been cooking. 

"Eat up, Michelangelo. There's some more in the microwave. Just yell for me and I'll get you some more." She said with a smile before returning to the kitchen and cleaning up. I nodded and ate up my pizza.

Soon after I was done and Rose took my plate, I saw Leo walking by. He seemed lost in his own house! "Leo." I called out, no reply, he just kept walking. Rudeness! Maybe I've should've been king. I don't ignore people. PLUS, I'm the youngest so I should be the most spoiled. Wow! I'm smart too!

I shouted Rose a 'thank you' before getting off the stool. I ran over to Leo and tapped his shoulder. "Leo!"

He whipped his heads towards me, looking lost. "Uh, hey, Mikey. Did you need something?" I shook my head. "No, but are you alright, dude? Ever since Raph became turtlezilla, you've been lost. I mean, I know Don is always hibernating in his room, trying to make a cure for Raph, but sometimes you seem dead. Like, for the past few days you've been dead."

Leo sighed. "Come with me." He said softly, turning back around and walking up the staircase. I followed.

~

"Woah..." I breathed out when Leo pulled down a lever. I've been in this room a jillion times, how have I not seen that lever?! 

"This is where I get all my answers." Leo spoke as he walked into the hidden room, which was now open. I looked at him confusingly as I walked in with him. He rolled his eyes. "Dad. This is where I talk to Dad. You know? The Spirit Ball I told you not to tell Raph about?" I thought for a couple seconds, the confused looked still on my face.

"Oooohhh!!" I smiled. "Yeah. Gotcha." Leo chuckled softly. "Yeah, so, a couple days back Dad told me that Raph shouldn't be fighting off his anger. Well, he should, but those people aren't going to help him..." His voice seemed to get sadder, the speed of the words coming out of his mouth got slower, he looked down a bit.

"So... who does Raph need to fight?" I asked, bending down so I was looking up at Leo, even though he was looking down. He gave me a smile. It was small, but it made me happy knowing I was cheering him up. Even if it was only a little bit.

Leo gently took my hands in his and helped me up. "They need to fight back. The people. I already have Donnie making flyers, so whoever will come, will come and fight Raph." I smiled brightly. "Great! Raph loves it when they put up a fight!"

"That's the thing." Leo closed his eyes an shook his head as he spoke. "He needs to fall in love to break the curse." I shrugged. "Ok? Why don't we just tell him that?" Leo groaned a bit in frustration. "Because if he knows he could potentially force himself to fall in love." He answered. "And?" I was pretty confused.

Leo huffed softly and led me out of the room. "It has to be true love." He said. 

It was my turn to look down. Raph never really loved anybody. Well, I guess that big softy does love his family, but he never really showed it. When Rose first came, he  _hated_  her. He didn't want a stranger cooking for him. Dad told him many times that he knew her and she wasn't a stranger. Raph always put up a fight though and he always asked why Dad, Leo, or I cooked for him.

Donnie explained that Father would eventually need rest, he wouldn't be able to cook three meals a day for the four of us and it definitely wasn't going to be me. I had video games to play and Leo... 

Well, he was out of the question.

He always broke the toaster...

**~~~**

**A/N: Sorry if the beginning sucked! I kinda rushed through the beginning bc I wanted to get to the end...  Again, sorry if the beginning was bad and for any spelling or grammar errors**


	5. Thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You decided to register to fight against Raphael, The Gladiator

(Y/N)'s POV

"Thanks!"

"Uh huh. No-" I closed the door before I could hear his reply back. Not that I was rude or anything... Plus I already knew what he was going to say anyway. 

I couldn't wait to try my new [weapon](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/originals/c7/6b/23/c76b23db99495a0ea9ffda030ac8e99e.jpg) during my fight against the The Gladiator. I saw a flyer hanging up on one of the town's poles by the front gates. Not to brag, but I'm the best female warrior there is. Maybe even just the best one in general, male or female. Ok, that's a lie. My Dad is the best warrior there is...

My Dad's friend works as a blacksmith, although he somtimes does fight too. I usually go to his shop to repair or get new weapons. Not only do I get my new weapons, but I have a very special [sword](https://images-na.ssl-images-amazon.com/images/I/812kKuBAseL._UY445_.jpg) I have my Father gave me. He recently had a battle, which he won. 

Anyway, I was on my way to the Hamato side of the land. I guess there's some sort of beast that I and other people get to fight. It seems exciting and I sure am glad Father let me go. My older sister was jelous, which made me even more happy. She usually was never jelous of me, since she was older and got everything she wanted. Now, Father is getting weak and needs her to take charge of the Kingdom. 

~

"Next." A tall man with glasses, maroon eyes, and a nice, purple [shirt](https://ae01.alicdn.com/kf/HTB1pf3aMVXXXXcCapXXq6xXFXXXW/DRESSERVICE-Fashion-New-2016-Solid-color-double-collar-font-b-Men-b-font-font-b-Shirt.jpg). He was at a desk with some papers and a computer. There were also two guards standing next to him, the new king behind them. Typical.

Hearing the man speak, the person in front of me went up to him. I was next. While I waited to be registered to fight The Gladiator, I looked over the castle. Although I could only see the front of it, it was magnificent.

Father always told me the Hamato Kingdom was despicable. A terrible castle. Yet here I was, in awe as I stared. 

"Next." The man said once again, bringing me back to reality. I stepped up to him. "Name." He simply said, placing his fingers on the computer's keyboard. "(Y/N)." I replied. "(Y/N) what?" The maroon-eyed man asked, typing something in the computer, probably my first name. 

I rolled my eyes a bit. "Oruko. (Y/N) Oruko." I heard the man choke a little and the guards seemed to tense up a bit. "Im sorry, what?" The king asked, placing a hand on the table and looking at me.

I groaned softly. "Look, I know this is the Hamato side, but the flyer said  _anyone_ could attempt in defeating The Gladiator." "She's right, Leo." The maroon-eyed man spoke. "We have to let her... I guess."

I looked up at the king of the Hamatos. He looked at me as if he was lost in thought. "So...?" He shook his head hearing me, pulling himself away from his thoughts. "Alright." Said the king.

**~~~**

**A/N: -w- Yes, your Dad is Shredder and Karai is your older sister. Did anyone guess that before you told Donnie your last name?**


	6. Winner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You win the fight, but you feel uneasy. King Leonardo keeps staring at you. What is he thinking? (ITS NOTHING DIRTY!!!)

(Y/N)'s POV

It was currently noon. I was at the Hamato Kingdom, waiting for my turn to fight The Gladiator. The line was very long, and I was last. Not that I mind being last, for you get to see the other contestants fight against The Gladiator, so I get to learn the moves he does and doesn't know. I thought it was pretty stupid how they let us see what was going on, but oh well, I least I get an advantage. 

~

It was now my turn to go against him. Everyone else who already did, stayed at the Hamato Kingdom, unless they were pretty much killed and went home.

"(Y/N) Oroku."

I smirked hearing my name being called and went out of the sidelines, into the battling grounds. My openent looked way bigger when I faced him than when I was just looking at him from afar. No matter, for I knew many moves he didn't. At least I thought I did...

Hearing the word 'begin', I charged at him first. All the other contestants waited for him to attack first. I hit his plastron with my new weapon. I knew I caught him off guard and I knew that because he let out a gasp being he groaned.

I was now behind him and I could hear his frustrated growls. I turned to face him. He had his twin sais out. Putting my weapon away, I decided to get my sword out. It would be easier to block his attacks.

~

I was now in a different room with the _surviving_  contestants, the king, and his brothers. I believe they're going to be telling us if we are good enough to fight him again. During the fights, we had to last 30 minutes. Many did, including me, but many went home because they were severely injured or couldn't keep going. 

We were each handed a paper. About a quarter of the contestants didn't look happy, which more than likely meant they didn't pass. The ones that did pass jumped with joy or smiled proudly. I passed, however, I didn't smile or jump with joy. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see the king scanning me. I could feel him  _staring_  at me and I hated it. It made me feel uneasy, but no matter what, I never let my guard down.

He probably keeps looking at me because I'm from the Oroku Kingdom, but hey, it's not my fault the flyer said anyone could compete.


End file.
